


Scars

by Third__Writer



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, Family time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third__Writer/pseuds/Third__Writer
Summary: Cal shows off his scars to his children.
Relationships: Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII
Kudos: 7





	Scars

Coriane sits in the living room with her parents and Shade, her dad shirtless and showing off his bruises and scars.

“Where did you get this one, Dad?” She asks.

“This one was from two weeks ago, when your mother shocked me for scaring her.”

Shade balks. “You have a lot of scars from her.”

“Yes I do.” He says rather proudly. Coriane looks behind her to see her mother smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Think what you want, but I KNOW that Cal will tell his kids about a lot of his scars.


End file.
